Corvus (Dark Seraphs)
History Background Corvus as a mortal was the mythical human known as Icarus. Once a prisoner to a king he and his father escaped using feather and wax to create artificial birdlike wings. His father warned him to not fly too close to the sun or too close to the ocean but unfortunately young Icarus arrogantly flew higher despite his fathers warnings. As he went so close to the sun the wax started to melt and burn his back. The wings were no longer able to keep the young Icarus to the sky and he plummeted into the ocean to his death. Unknown to most his death was not a quick or painless one, in fact instead of merely dying on impact the wax continued to burn the flesh on his back and he ended up drowning. He died with so much anger towards the world due to never truly being free he was able to become a Demon and even went on to cause among other things the destruction of Pompeii, helped start the Trojan War and later on even helped a man, Mattius Longstreet better known as Jester, become a Demon by convincing him to let hate consume his heart before passing on to the afterlife. Over the centuries the two have become close friends and even came to genuinely trust one another. Corvus has even helped Jester grow in power to the point both have become some of the strongest Demons in existence and are in a friendly competition to see who can obtain Godhood thus becoming the supreme ruler of Hell itself. Appearance As Corvus he appears to be a tall young man with short green hair. Corvus as been described as a handsome young man by quite a few females, and he always dresses professionally. His most common out fit consists of black dress pants, black dress shoes, a white dress shirt tucked in with a black tie and fully buttoned black vest. Occasionally he will also wear a long black overcoat and or fedora if the occasion dictates or if it helps him blend in better with the humans in the given setting. Alternate Forms *Corvus' Demon form aka Icarus: Corvus in this form has long unkempt black hair, tan skin dark bird like wings that seem to be attached to his back by melted wax. This form seems to wear a toga and is often dubbed his true name Icarus. Where the wings meet his back have severe burn marks. While his powers are increased similar to Jester's he feels the wax like when it melted on his back and as if he is drowning the whole time. This continuous pain causes this normally calm and level headed demon to go into a rage. Fortunately for everyone Demons can only enter this three ways: If they are ordered to by their master which most don't know of this form, their own free-will if free of the contract or on Halloween every ten years. His personality is a vengeful, malevolent, and destructive individual with little to no regard to life. In this form Corvus is the more chaotic one of the two. This form has nearly absolute power which Jester claims surpasses even God's though it's debatable if this is a truly accurate statement. Like all Demons this form makes them remember all their time as a mortal. Knowing the danger he has asked Jester to seal him away when the particular Halloween where they take this form happens. Unfortunately even after returning to his mortal form he often feels weak, light headed and often coughs for a short time yet with gapes in him memory while he was in this form. *Level 9 Corvus aka Satan-Corvus: This form is very human with most of his hair black with the edges green, pointy elf like years and a crown of green flames hovering over his head. The true appearance is unknown to mere mortals and most Demon's so he chooses a form they feel most comfortable in. The power is nigh-omnipotent in any realms as he claims if they refuse to accept Anastasia's soul and make it an Angel he would burn the Heavens into ashes along with all inside. This form is achieved at the very end through consumption of the first Demon God's soul. This form isn't only the most powerful but also retains all his intellect though it lacks his personality for most the series until near the end of Part 3. Personality While pretending to be a human he acts like a friendly and polite gentleman for the most part though occasionally he can be sarcastic. In reality however Corvus is shown to be destructive, misanthropic and even somewhat of an anarchist as he has started wars, destroyed societies and even committed nearly every crime imaginable simply because he was bored and thought it would be fun. Much like Jester he is revealed to be a nihilistic person who see's his and most other lives as meaningless though he has been shown protective of Jester and Anastasia. Jester, Anastasia, Pharaoh and occasionally Lu Bu are the only ones he truly seems to hold any genuine bond with. Corvus is also aware of how most people think and often uses this to manipulate others into doing what he wants. That said he also was able to use this to give Jester advice when he first met and wanted to date Grace. Corvus also has shown some standards as he was unaware of Adolf Hitlers goals and thought he was going to make a utopia only to later be disturbed and angered to hear of his genocidal plans and experiments on the children. He even felt guilty since beforehand he gave him the eternal youth. Also unlike Jester who desire Godhood for the power Corvus merely see's it as a friendly competition and game on who can obtain that status first. While he hates God he is far less open about it and will do his best to keep off the subject and attempts not to offend anyone. Despite his hate for the concept of genocide he has no problem with omnicide or someone causing an apocalypse after Anastasia's soul is safe, in fact he may even be excited to some degree seeing as he encourages Jester's attempts thinking of it like a mere party or game. Apparently he believes like Jester genocide is wrong merely because of it singling a group out and not being "fair" but someone who attacks everyone in his eyes is fair though he may or may not have a problem with doing cruel experiments on individuals considering he actively hunted down Josef Mengel and had him dragged to Hell sometime after World War II. As Icarus he is merciless, destructive and overall chaotic. He desires nothing less than total destruction all while he is in a state of nonstop pain; to be exact he feels as if he has hot wax on his back and as if he is drowning. This is a major reason he never is willing to take this form regardless of the power boost he would gain. As Satan-Corvus is generally emotionless and has no desire to use his power but eventually starts to regain his original personality and permanently regains it due to Jester twisting the magical restrictions and laws governing the universe during the apocalypse he creates. Powers At first Corvus is a Level 8 Demon which is the equivalent of a demigod in terms of power. Corvus like all Demons is ageless, high speed regenerative and self sustaining creature however being a level 8 his healing and superhuman attributes far surpass lower level Demons. Like all Demons any mortal weapon is useless if it isn't blessed by supernatural means and are very durable to damage. In human form he rarely shows his abilities but he was shown of to be able to summon chains, daggers and chains with spear heads at the end of them. With these he is able to manipulate them and utilize them as deadly weapons. He is also shown to be able to use various types of Seals, magic and even warp reality to a degree though he admits Jester is more skilled in magic due to him not being as interested as his friend with magic. He also did what many believed is impossible and once literally stole a person's soul from them though no one truly knows how he did it. At first he seems to merely be a bit stronger than Jester but Jester eventually outright say's that Corvus is in terms of raw power is leagues beyond even him while pointing out how as Icarus he is near invincible. As Satan-Corvus: *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - Satan-Corvus is said to have enough power to rewrite most of reality, create or destroy nearly anything he wants to. That said creatures of equal power can harm him, he can't change the past. Another problem is the Supreme Being set it up to where anyone after God gained similar powers that person will start to lose their original personality. Apparently their are ways around it though as Jester was able to "twist" the spiritual law to where he gained back his personality during the apocalypse and keep it. *'Nigh-Omniscient' - Satan-Corvus is shown to have learned far more about the universe, the limits of magic, nearly if not all forms of magic possible, can see the probability rate of how an event will play out though he still won't be 100% how it will turn out, can learn practically anything from the past. Despite this however his power of seeing probability seems to be only when her purposefully focus on it and he can't know the future for sure due to the future always changing and nothing set in stone. Relationships Friends Jester - They are close friends and hold a great amount of respect for one another and their abilities. Even to the point he is perfectly fine with helping Jester when asked help or offering advice. He considers Jester as his only true friend and Demon he can fully trust. However he isn't above telling Jester when he's gone too far or that he shouldn't be himself when he wanted to impress a young woman. Upon Jesters banishment he was angered and upon becoming Satan aka ruler of Hell undoes the banishment and appointed him his 'Jester and adviser'. Both are seen treating most interactions as mere competitions and enjoy causing chaos to mortals to the point both have started multiple wars to kill their boredom or cause pointless destruction all while complimenting each other on how much the other caused if not bragging they could do worse. They consider each other best friends and even share a brother like bond. Lu Bu - Corvus has respect for him and his brute strength. They while not close consider each other friends and often gamble together. Pharaoh - Like Lu Bu, Corvus respects him but for his leadership skills. While not close they are friends and gamble often but can get annoyed with his constant retelling of his life time and only betting the souls of his slaves that were Jewish and condemned due to them not bowing to him. He however does respect his "style" overall and praise's him for it. Love Interests Anastasia - Little is known except she was a Russian opera singer who loved her country and people who died shortly before World War II and not the one from the royal family. She was considered a great singer and beautiful young lady who was kind to all she knew. She made it clear she loved both Corvus and Jester but couldn't or wouldn't chose one to be with and decided to just treat them both as close friends. Even in her last breaths after being fatally wounded she asked Corvus and Jester to look out for one another and protect Russia. She is unique in a few ways 1. Being true friends with two high level Demons who did things for her completely free. 2. Having a virtuous soul and her soul being secretly taken to be used as a power source to break the Seal of the Demon God by a rouge Angel who resides in Purgatory. Former Masters Adolf Hitler - He was tricked into thinking he would make a utopia and granted him eternal life. After helping nearly destroying London he was going to kill all the survivors and claim their souls until Mr. Poe offered his soul if his people would be spared. Seeing what mayhem he helped cause he checked out the concentration camps to only confirm his fears. Afterwards he found Hitler in his bunker and confronted only to be taunted by the madman. This caused him to do what was thought to be impossible and stole his soul and consumed it. Mr. Poe - Alexander's grandpa was a veteran of World War II who agreed to sell his soul to help his crew and later returned to Britain where it was revealed he was a rich man who helped the less fortunate. After Corvus got out of his contract with Adolf Hitler, he made a contract with him. He earned Corvus' respect enough to agree to make a pact with Alexander when his was over due to Alexander's parents dying in a car crash. Corvus banned his soul from Hell out of respect. Alexander Poe - At first he had respect for him but after Alexander forcing him into Demon mode thus causing him unimaginable pain and trying to kill Jester which caused Corvus to hate Alexander yet keep his polite attitude towards him but say he plans on having fun with Alexander's soul when their contract ends. He left Alexander to find his way home from the Himalayas after his order to kill Jester. He still served him till he became Satan and felt no need to serve him any longer yet retained ownership of his soul. Enemies Humans - He for the most part seems to hate humanity as whenever in his Demon form he tries to wipe out all life by destroying entire countries and continents starting with Greece due to it being where he was born as a human. Angels - Like Jester he hates them but they are even less trusting of him due to having stolen a soul from the a living body. Gilgamesh - They aren't friends by any means but they respect each other's power and skill. God - Like Jester he hates God but far less open about it as he said "When I was born it was the Gods now it's simply God either way I'm not a fan". Demon God - At first he only feared its power but grew to pity the creature but had to seal it away again (minus the part causing it severe pain). Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Reality Warpers Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Sadists Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Deities Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Heretics Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Anarchist Category:Cataclysm Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Omnipotents Category:Demigods Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:One-Man Army Category:Misanthropes Category:God haters Category:Master Manipulator Category:God Wannabe Category:Omniscient Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Green haired Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Jester of Chaos Category:Villains Category:Dark Lords Category:OCs Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Former Humans Category:Characters Category:CIS Productions